Aang Cornered
by meninwhite
Summary: When Aang wants to sleep in Katara decides wake him up.
1. Pleasnt awakaining

Golden sunlight poured in through one of the s of a tent. The light shined upon Aang's face and warmed his skin. Aang rolled over so her back was facing the window and the sunlight hit her back. Aang was starting to go back to sleep when someone knocked on her door.

"Aang, time to wake up," said a voice at the other side of the door.

"Five more minutes," Aang replied as she shifted her body into a comfortable position.

"You said that thirty minutes ago. We need to get going"

"Five more minutes,"Aang repeated.

"Fine I'm coming in and I'm going to rip you out of bed." Aang quickly took refuge under the blankets and curled up into a ball. As some one came into the room. Aang heard the footsteps of someone as they entered the room. The door shut and the footsteps began to grow louder as they approached the bed. Aang stayed as still as he could, hoping the person would go away.

Suddenly the blankets and his pillow were ripped of the bed and he lay there exposed. Aang looked up to see the grinning face of Katara.

"What are you so happy about?" he asked her as he rolled over onto his back Katara's eyes looked him over from head to toe. He only had his pants on. Katara's grin widened even more.

"What?" he asked again. Then Katara leapt onto the bed and landed on top of Aang.

"What are you doing?" he shrieked. Katara didn't respond. She just grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the bed. Aang tried to struggle out of her grasp but she was too strong. Next Katara used her legs to hold Aang's legs still. Aang was trapped. She looked up at Katara to see that large grin still across her face. Katara lowered her body down on Aang so their faces were only millimeters apart. He could feel her warm breath upon his face. Her face lowered even more and kissed his neck. Aang let out a soft moan and arched his back towards Katara. She kissed his neck a few more times. Her hands moved from his wrists, down his arms, over his shoulders, along his sides and finally stopped at his waist Katara lifted Aang up towards her and their lips connected. Aang was limp in Katara's arms as he kissed her back.

Katara's hands started to slide around his waist and rub his rear. Aang's eyes snapped open and he grabbed her by the shirt. Aang rolled over and took Katara with him. Both of them fell off the bed and continued to roll until they hit a bush.

. He looked down at Katara's who in the struggle had winded up under him. She looked up at Aang with her grin. Aang looked down to see where he was sitting and realized she was on Katara. He looked at Katara again and she raised and lowered her eyebrows twice. Aang quickly and looked down at Katara.

"Pervert," she said.

"Well you're up now right," as she smiled with glee) she responded.

"Well what if I hadn't of stopped you and hadn't gotten up?" he asked.

"I'd be one lucky girl."

"Get out so I can get dressed!"(With embarrassment and a tad of anger as he frowned) Aang barked as he walked over to get his shirt on." See you, She left with a sly smile on her face.


	2. Stuck

Short but funny.

Aang falls down and gets stuck in a tree trunk Aang yells for help

Katara: Aang are you okay!

Aang: Yeah Im just stuck can you help.

Katara:Sure Aang ill... (Suddenly her worringness turns to a sly smile) So you cant get out?

Aang: Not really why?

Katara: Oh no reason...( she walks over to a bamboo stick and see's if hard, Aang is confused. and a little bit scared)

Aang: Katara what are you doing?

Katara still smiling as she comes over

(next she got the bamboo stick twriled it.. Aang knew what was going to happen he tried to stuggle out but to late the Katara swung and slaped Aang's bottom.

OWWWWWW! Aang said What was that for he yeild angerly! Katara just laughed playfuly and oulld Aang out of the tree trunk.

Katrara just walked away with a smile on her face. as Aang rubbend his rear from its pain.


	3. Raped Again!

**Aang:** Hey Sokka!

**Sokka**: Yes?

**Aang**: It's your sister she's not a _girl _anymore. She's a Woman... 'CAUSE SHE JUST RAPED ME!( Sokka pauses for a moment and then laughs so hard he falls down and faints, Katara comes in)

**Katara:** Told him huh, wellyouthink you could back that up?

**Aang:** Listen to this guy. "Could back that up", I got bruises to prove it!

**Katara:** No, I mean that rear.. back it up. _(Laughs sinisterly)_

**Aang:** You hear what she's saying?!

**Katara:** Sounds like someone wants to get raped again

**Aang:** Tell me you heard that!!

**Sokka**: No I didn't I fainted.

**Katara:** Aang just had a silly nightmare, I once had one were… uhh you don't want to know.

**Sokka:** See Aang, It was a nightmare you know Katara is not like that, how can you even think that!

**Aang:**Oh yeah you just think that Sokka and take her side! I don't think I can sleep anymore!

**Sokka:** Aang just go get some rest. And lie down.

**Katara whispers**. Yeah face down.

Aang looks with fear.

**Toph sees this and she knows. Nice! As she looks at Sokka.**

Yeah it is not her character to do it but keep reading there is a surprise Twist at the end!


End file.
